The Enigma
by Shiny Raichu
Summary: A couple months after the quinkin invasion, life in New Burramudgee was normal for Ty and Bush Rescue. Until a white Tasmanian tiger unintentionally drops into their lives. Just as soon as a new danger arrives into Southern Rivers Rated T for safety reasons as their may be blood, violence, cursing, ect.


It was raining that night. The albino ran for his life.

_No...Stay away! _ He wanted to scream. He ran through brush, shrubs, and vines. His leg got caught in some thorns but hurried and pulled it out, scratching it till it bled. They were coming closer. Those….things they called Uber frills…. They weren't natural, almost above alien. Like something conceived in the depths of fiery pits, yet in a scientific way. He bolted again as the monsters were on his tail, smelling the blood.

The thylacine panted as he ran rain dripping down his bangs. He wished for sanctuary, salvation, somewhere safe. He reached a rocky cliff, a river flowing below. He couldn't tell how far a drop it was as adrenaline was rushing through his veins overtime. Footstep he could hear were getting closer, he gasped feeling unable to breathe or even look at his chaser.

"Well you've been a disobedient welp haven't you 0178." The gruff voice said in a nonchalant tone.

"That's not my name….it's Callum you bastard…" the thylacine's voice said barely above a whisper. It also had a slight accent to it too. He could hear the uber frill's breathing.

"Well then, sounds like my favorite subject needs a bit of an attitude adjustment huh?" the figure smirked. "Come now 0178, you give up now you're punishment will be less painful." He offered in a false sympathetic type of voice.

Thoughts raced through Callum's head. Go with the mad man or…

His mind was made up. He jumped the cliff straight for the river. If he died well so be it…it'd be a quick death anyhow. Thoughts raced through his head. His brothers…mother...the uncle the exiled him….

_Why couldn't things be different…_ *SPLASH*

"Well then, guess he's a failed one." The figure coldly said heading off.

/

Ty was helping clean up from last night's storm. It did a number on the land with branches everywhere. Shazza , his twin cousins Taylor and Brandon, and Ranger Ken were helping along too. Ken was loading the last branch onto Shazza's truck.

"Annnnd done. The land looks great already."

"Right as rain, mate." Ty nodded. "Thanks for the help guys." He said to his cousins. Brandon grinned giving a thumbs up to him.

"No problem cuz. Heck we owe ya one anyway when ya saved us from that Dreamtime."

"What's family for?" Ty smiled. "Well if that's all the branches then let's head off-

"Wait hold it, there's something over there." Taylor noticed pointing at the river. Ty looked seeing a pile of…something.

"I'll take care of it." He said heading over to it. There seemed to be a pile a twigs, rocks….something white? "Struth…what's this…?" he removed the debris before his green eyes widened in shock. It was a white Tasmanian tiger, who was unconscious and still and bruised, cut and . He wore a blue tunic and maroon pants. He had no stripes and a pink nose. Ty checked for vital signs, hoping he was alive. He shook him. "Hey mate! C'mon mate don't be dead."

The white tiger groaned stirring. He held his head as if it was hurting. He opened his blue eyes. Ty smiled relieved he was alive.

"Gave me a bit of a scare mate." Ty said offering a hand to help him out. The tiger backed away falling into the river which was not even deep. "Easy there mate, I won't hurt you." Ty tried to calm him down. The white tiger wasn't falling for it as he tried running away but winced falling to the ground. Ty ran over to help him. "Hey hey easy...hold on.." He said before waving over his group. "Hey Shaz!"

Shazza drove her truck over with the branches tied down. "Hey Possum, who's the stranger?"

"I dunno, he's hurting I know that much." Ty said helping the albino to stander with his shoulders. The albino struggled causing Ty to hang on to him.

"Stop! Hey it's okay calm down!" _I don't get it...what's got him spooked?_

He struggled more but eventually tired himself out letting Ty help him into Shaz's truck where he pratically passed out., likely still exhsauted.

"We're heading back to town, Ken." Ty hollered to the three as he jumped onto the truck.

"Alright, thanks cobber"

With that they drove off.

/

_Ugh...where...am I? _Callum's vision was fuzzy as he came to. His head pounded, body ached, pretty much everything hurt. He stood up finding himself on a bed. He also looked around taking in the scene. A scene both calm yet eeriely quiet. "Where..." he murmered. He remembered about his most prized possesion. He fondled around in his pokects hope it was still there. He sighed in releif as he pulled it out. A wooden panflute. He kept it close thanking the powers that be it was still with him. "Thanks for once ancestors...where were you the other times I needed you..." he asked looking out the window. People were walking, talking about their day, walking in and out of buildings. This town was populous.

"Hey you're up." A voice said behind him making him jump. He turned around seeing a female sugar glider in an outfit. "I'm nurse Lauren sweetie, I'm your nurse till you recover kay?" she smiled. But to him it seemed fake. The 'sweetie' thing made him want to vomit. "Make sure you rest though, you have a pretty nasty concussion, bruised ribs, broken bones, much others. Need anything for pain maybe?"  
He nodded slightly, then she left leaving him in solitude. He liked it really. However it didn't last long as a orange tasmanian tiger entered the room. He remembered him. _The one at the river! The one who found me! _He didn't know why, but he uttered a low growl at him, backing him stand back putting his hands up as if defending himself.

"Whoa, easy mate, friend, not foe." he gave an 'I'm unarmed' gesture before sitting down on the chair. Callum eased his nerves, sensing that he was a threat.

"Dunno if ya know how to swim or no mate, but boy, were ya lucky you weren't drown. Since there was a nasty storm last night you're even more lucky."

Callum highly doubted that.

"I'm Ty by the way, got a name?" Ty asked hoping for an answer. He wasn't getting one as Callum stayed silent. "Can't ya talk mate?" he asked. Callum looked down trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's okay mate, no need to talk at the moment." he said as he seemed to understand the problem. He got up smiling. "Wish ya well kay? See ya soon mate." he said before heading out.

Callum pondered about Ty. Why would he help a stranger? Not less one that struggled and growled at him. Their day could have been more normal if he was unnoticed. However...there was a small amount of gratitude in Callum. He's still alive. In a strange foreign place but this Ty comes out of nowhere and helps him. Callum thought till his head hurt more, but later pushed it back in his head before laying down. Little did he know this was just a beginning for to him seemed an ending.

/

Authors notes:

Hi guys, that's right, this story is finally getting revamped. A hopefully better story, characters, canon in character ness. Much more. I missed this story I really did, something about the old story I just felt disheartened about, dunno what. But I finally get to remake it.

some things to point out.

1. Callum's accent to me would probably be a British accent, why? Brits are awesome. Dunno why I could see either Tom Hiddleston or the guy who plays Wheatly from Portal 2. *shrug*

2. Ty's cousins Taylor and Brandon to me are the two mystery tigers you see in the first Ty game when Nandu Gilli is explaining about what Cass did to Ty's family. I made them cousins to Ty because well, yeah sure they may just be completely random tigers but who knows? I like the possibly of cousins a bit better. I could Bri or Di having a sibling or two. I regret nothing XD

That's all folks!


End file.
